Confessions
by DisguisedasInnocent
Summary: Set just before Zoe goes away to Harvard. The young character confesses her feelings to Jo leaving the woman understandably confused and disorientated. However she sets out to prove to the young Carter that she feelings are returned. Warnings: Femslash!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Good morning Eureka fandom. This story is set before the start of the new series so it is without all the little changes to the timeline (I really am wondering where that is going to go... anyways). It is a cute little Jo/Zoe set just before the young Carter leaves for Harvard. :) (P.S. the ending might sound a little rushed... I tried to rework it slightly but I think it failed.. I'm sorry!).**

* * *

Jo sighed softly running her fingers through her hair as she tried to make sense of what Carter had just asked her to do, "You want me to watch Zoe for the night? Before she goes to college?"

The raven haired woman watched as the man nodded his head up and down slowly for a moment before he began to speak, "Yeah that's right."

"And why don't you want to spend the night with her before she goes?" Jo questioned, crossing her arms over her chest as she looked at the man. "She is going to be on the other side of the US after all."

"I know, but we've already spent the entire day together, and well, I know that she's going to miss you – you were one of her first friends here, and she's going to miss you." The man grinned as he spoke his voice soft and filled with warmth. "I thought that it would be nice for you to spend the night together."

The woman smiled softly at her boss, sometimes he could be an idiot, but sometimes he actually had a brain, "That's actually very nice of you Carter." The woman replied softly, a smile spreading over her lips.

"It happens sometimes." Carter grinned in reply, before patting the woman on the shoulder lightly. "Go, look after my daughter and do whatever the hell it is that you do while you're there."

Jo smirked for a moment before moving over to her desk and collecting her gun and sliding the slim little phone into her pocket. "See you tomorrow Carter." Vaguely the woman heard the man reply before the front door to the station slammed shut behind her, the woman's heavy feet made a loud noise against the concrete as she walked over towards her car.

Pressing the unlock key on her car's remote locking system before pulling open the back door shrugging off her jacket and throwing it onto the back seat. "Time to get to Carter's place then I suppose."

Slamming the back door shut the women swung the front one open and slid into the driver's seat, settling herself into the car, sliding the key into the ignition and waiting a fraction of a second before the engine roared to life. The Deputy smirked for a handful of moments pressing her foot down on the accelerator and easing the car out of its parking space and onto the road.

It only took the woman around fifteen minutes before she was pulling up in front of the Sheriff's home, slipping her car into one of the parking spots at the front of the house. The air around the bunker was damp from the water that the trees had retained from the last good storm that had passed over the town. Jo took a deep breath for the dual purpose of taking in the smell, and also to settle her nerves – she wasn't sure why she was nervous, it was only Zoe, but there had always been something about Carter's daughter that made her nervous.

"Zoe, Jo Lupo is at the door." SARAH said in her calm electronic voice even as the girl she was talking to rushed around her bedroom looking for the right thing to wear.

"Thanks," Zoe sighed for a moment, slipping on the short dress that she had in her hands and smoothing down the creases in it before turning to the mirror. "How do I look SARAH?"

"Wonderful," The AI replied, turning her attention back towards the door, "Do you want me to allow her entrance?"

"Yes, thank you SARAH, tell her I'll be down in a moment too if you would." The young girl replied, running her fingers through her hair as she spoke to the AI.

"Welcome Deputy Lupo, Zoe says that she will be down in a moment, you caught her in the middle of changing." SARAH told the dark brown haired woman politely, directing her to wait in the kitchen for Zoe.

"Thank you SARAH," Jo nodded her head, even though she didn't know where she was nodding towards and went to wait for the young blonde haired woman in the kitchen.

The teenager stepped down the stairs lightly, looking around the corner to where the Deputy was stood in front of the kitchen table, a beer in her hand sipping it every now and then. The blonde walked slowly across the floor, her footsteps light against the surface of the floor, unheard even to Jo's trained ears.

"Hello there Stranger," Zoe whispered softly into Jo's ear as she wrapped her arms around the older woman's shoulders, standing on her tiptoes.

"How did you do that?" Jo exclaimed, turning around once the blonde haired girl had released her shoulder.

"Practice," The blonde grinned softly in reply, her eyes darting over Jo's face as she did so taking in the surprised look in her eyes as well as the soft smile that played across her lips. "Years of sneaking up on my Dad and then sneaking out of the house finally have a purpose it seems"

"They had a purpose before." Jo blurted before she could stop herself, a blush spreading over her lips when she took in what she had said.

"Oh?" Zoe asked softly, a smile settling on her lips, "And what was that exactly?"

"Well... they brought you to Eureka for one, I'm sure the town wouldn't have been the same without you and your Dad."

"True, would have been a lot more boring for you, though you would have got my Dad's job most likely." The blonde grinned widely at the other woman, taking the brunette's hand within her own tugging on it gently to direct the woman around the counter and to the chairs stationed at the side.

"Treating me to dinner are you Miss Carter?" Jo joked, a wide smile spreading over her lips as she spoke.

"That was my plan Deputy, though not totally cooked by myself, SARAH was a big help with it." The blonde replied, bending down in front of the oven and slipping an oven glove onto her hand as she opened the door. Her hand grasped the edge of a tray, pulling it back towards her body for inspection before pulling the tray out of the oven and standing back, placing the tray on the edge of the counter and using her foot to close the oven door.

"You made pizza?" Jo asked softly, slightly amazed at the younger woman.

"Well... I thought I'd try my hand and it, and I don't think that it has come out too badly, do you?"

"Not at all, looks great." Jo grinned widely at the nervous way that Zoe was playing with her fingers. The Deputy reached across the table and gripped Zoe's hands lightly, "Don't worry, it'll be great."

"Thank you," Zoe whispered softly, ducking her head down as she looked through her eyelashes at the older woman. Since the first time that Zoe met the other woman she had been attracted to her, to her strength and to her beauty. When she was in the cell waiting for her father to get back from whatever it was that he had been doing she spent the time watching the other woman – the way that her fingers worked over the guns that she held and the way that she would swipe her hair back behind her ear whenever it fell in front of her eyes.

In the back ground soft music began to play, obviously SARAH's choice but not one that either Zoe or Jo objected to. In fact it was calming as they settled together at the counter, peacefully eating the pizza that the younger girl had made as they discussed the course of the next few months for Zoe.

"I broke up with Lucas..." The blonde whispered softly when their meal was almost over, being careful not to look at Jo as she spoke so that she didn't accidently say too much.

"What?" The brunette gasped suddenly, turning her head and looking towards the young blonde, "What happened? Isn't he still going to MIT to be with you?"

"Yeah, he is." The blonde whispered softly, "But he's just not what I want. I realised that a little while ago but hid behind him, and he let me..." The girl trailed off after a moment taking in a deep breath and turning towards the other woman, "He knew there was someone that I cared about more than I cared about him. He knew that there was someone else I had feelings for, but he didn't want to hurt me by saying anything before I realised it – he is in love with me... but he doesn't want me to be unhappy if he is not what I want, or the person I want."

"He's a sweet boy Zoe," Jo said carefully, trying to read the other girl's features, but she couldn't see past the detached look in her eyes. "Why are you telling me?"

"Lucas said that I should tell the person that I've fallen in love with my feelings before I left, and I tried, I really did. For weeks I've tried, but I haven't been able to say a thing..." Zoe looked up then at the brunette, their eyes connecting. "I tried to tell you that I'd fallen in love with you, but I couldn't until now... Jo, I love you."

Jo blinked once, twice and then a third time. Each time trying to see if the image in front of her would disappear and she would be back in her bed waking up after an insane dream, but each time that she closed her eyes and descended into darkness she would be back in the Carter's kitchen when she reopened them. The brunette's mouth dropped open suddenly, "I... err..."

"You don't have to say anything Jo." Zoe smiled softly, though it was a heartbroken smile that tore at the other woman's heart. "I wasn't expecting my feelings to be returned."

Jo sat for a moment longer, watching as the young girl stood and made her way out of the kitchen, climbing the stairs one by one before disappearing into her bedroom.

"SARAH, what just happened?" The Ex-Special Ops agent asked the AI of the household, her head still turned in the direction of where Zoe had been standing before she left, her eyes unfocused and slightly glazed as she remembered the heartbreak that had shown so well on the girl's face.

"Zoe just told you she loves you." SARAH replied matter-of-factly, "And you didn't tell her that you love her back."

"How do you?"

"I've been programmed to read the emotions of my residents to make sure that I can make them as comfortable as possible, I discovered the young Carter's feelings for you a long time ago, and yours for her when you looked after her at her birthday party some year ago." The computer replied. Jo pictured the AI as a kind middle aged woman that was sitting down with her confused daughter or friend to discuss a problem of theirs.

"What should I do?" The woman asked softly, clenching her hands into fists on her lap. "Did I just ruin my chance?"

"Not if you go talk to her." SARAH replied. "I'll be turning my functions down to privacy mode, talk to Zoe, make her understand your feelings, before it is too late."

Jo nodded distractedly, pushing herself away from the counter and onto her feet again. "What am I going to say to her?" She wondered aloud shaking her head roughly a moment later to get rid of the negative thoughts.

It took the brunette a matter of a minute to pad up the stairs, the brunette's knuckles tapped loudly on the wooden door until she heard a slight hiccupping noise and the sound of footsteps padding over the floorboards in the direction of the doorway. The door handle slid down until the brunette heard a click as it released.

"Zoe?" Jo asked softly, calling through the door as she tried to see through the gap, "Can I come in."

"Sure..." Zoe mumbled softly, pulling the door open and walking back over towards her bed, "What do you want?"

"I wanted to tell you that you just shocked me... I didn't know what to say to you after you confessed." The brunette said softly, stepping forward until she was in front of the blonde, kneeling down so that she could look into her eyes as she talked to the other girl. "I was trying to find a way to make my brain work when you got up and left. I... I want you to know that I love you too."

"You do?" The blonde asked softly, staring deeply into the other woman's eyes as she spoke, trying to work out if she was telling the truth.

"I do." Jo smiled softly, leaning forward another inch so that she could press her lips against the blonde's, feeling Zoe's lips part as she gasped before the blonde threw her arms around her in a fierce hug. "I love you." The brunette whispered against the girl's lips, wrapping her arms around Zoe's waist and holding her tightly against her body.

Zoe eyes burned slightly underneath her closed eyelids but it was only when she felt Jo's soft lips pressing against her cheeks that she understood that tears were leaking out her eyes, "I'm sorry."

"No need to be." Jo replied softly, pressing her lips against the girl's skin lovingly kissing away her tears, "You're beautiful."

The deputy watched as a faint pink blush spread over the younger girl's cheeks to the tips of her ears, Zoe ducked her head, burying her face in the side of Jo's neck when she heard the soft laughter bursting out of the brunette's lips. The blush only intensified as the blonde pulled away and looked into the deputy's eyes – the chocolate orbs were filled with joy and happiness, but at that moment they also held a good deal of mirth and enjoyment – Zoe's eyes narrowed slightly as she pondered the best way to get the smug look off the brunette's face until she decided that she was going to kiss it away.

The blonde leaned forward slowly, her eyes locked with the other woman's as she leaned into her, a smirk spread over the younger Carter as she saw Jo's throat bob up and down slightly indicating that she had just gulped hard. Zoe's eyes flicked back and forth between Jo's lips – watching as the woman's tongue slipped out from between her lips and licked along her bottom lip – and the woman's eyes, the dark eyes holding the blonde's attention when she was too close to properly see the other woman's lips.

Zoe held her breath for the last couple of centimetres that separated her lips from Jo's exhaling harshly through her nose when their lips met and her skin began to tingle. The deputy's strong arms wrapped around the blonde's lithe waist, pulling the girl towards her, pinning Zoe against her as she manoeuvred then down to the bed. Jo smiled into the kiss as Zoe's slight weight settled onto her hips, the girl's hands holding her just above Jo's body from their positions on either side of the deputy's head.

"I love you." The brunette whispered once again softly, tangling her fingers within Zoe's hair – delighting in the way that it ran through her fingertips before tugging the girl forward and smashing their lips together again.

"I love you too," Zoe whispered softly, grinding her hips down into the other woman, "I want you, please."

"I want you too Zoe, but isn't it a bit soon?" Jo asked worriedly biting and nibbling on her bottom lip – however the blonde girl found that she couldn't concentrate on anything but the way that Jo's lip was bruising slightly under her abusive touch – turning a darker shade of red and pouting out just slightly.

"Jo..." The blonde moaned softly, leaning down and sliding her tongue into the other woman's mouth, plundering it for the sweet taste that she had tasted on the woman's lips – the taste that was solely Jo and nothing else.

Acting purely on instinct the blonde hooked her leg around Jo's grinding her thigh down between the woman's parted thighs causing a soft moan to escape her mouth and dark chocolate eyes to snap open boring into her own bright blue ones as she ground herself down against the woman beneath her. "I want you." Zoe murmured softly, urgently as she rocked against Jo's thigh. "I'm going away to college tomorrow, I don't want to wait four months until I can see you again."

"I..." Jo flushed a dark shade of red, immensely happy at the words that the young girl had spoken – she hadn't known what she was going to do; knowing that Zoe felt the same way when there was nothing that she could do about it, nothing that would settle the ache in her heart – or the one between her legs.

Instead of searching for the words to express what she was feeling Jo pressed her lips tightly to the blonde's, prodding the girl's lips with her tongue begging her entrance as she wrapped her arms around Zoe's hips and rolled them over so that she was on top. The blonde returned her kiss passionately, her tongue sliding over Jo's, flicking the tip before the girl began to gently suck on it ever so gently.

* * *

**Author's Note (2): Please review with any thoughts that you have on the story so that I can try and make it better. It's not going to be much longer than two possibly three chapters in length I don't think, unless inspiration kicks in and makes me follow it. Thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: The second chapter of Confessions is here. There is a lot of sex in this chapter (probably because that is what it is almost entirely... hm... lol). Anyways, please read and review, I love to know what my readers think about my writing.**

* * *

Chapter Two: A Love Confessional.

"Jo," Zoe whispered softly running her hands through the other woman's hair, feeling the strands running through her fingers – stroking over the skin lightly before dropping from her hairs and pooling around the brunette's head.

The deputy just smiled and shook her head, pressing her index finger against Zoe's lips to silence the girl before she leaned down and pressed a soft kiss against her forehead, running kisses down her jaw line until she moved her finger and pressed her lips against the spot where it had been. Jo's slick lips slid easily along Zoe's, feeling every single bit of flesh as they pressed together – the brunette's tongue slipped out between her lips and swiped along the blonde's bottom lip silently begging for entrance into the other girl's mouth.

The moan that was ripped out of the blonde throat caused a throb of pleasure to ripple throughout the brunette's body – a shiver passed down her spine before settling between her thighs as Zoe's lips parted and allowed the pink playful muscle to enter her mouth. Jo pressed herself closer to the girl, straddling her thighs and bracing herself on one hand just beside the blonde's head as the other drifted down the young Carter's body; drawing patterns on the revealed flesh of the girl's biceps before slipping down the girl's side and moving inside the girl's top. "Is this alright?" She asked softly, pulling away just enough that she could look into the girl's eyes – watching as the blue flashed with pleasure.

"Yes..." Zoe moaned softly, nuzzling her face into Jo's neck as the woman dipped down to press kisses to the girl's throat.

The blonde moaned softly, digging her nails into the girl's shoulders creating half moon indents. Zoe arched her neck back slightly as she moaned; the girl could feel Jo's teeth digging into her skin as she nibbled at her flesh. Jo kissed down Zoe's throat, biting softly at the girl's throbbing pulse before she began to suck on the spot. The girl's skin grew red underneath Jo's touch – the blood pooling underneath the surface, marking Zoe's skin.

The brunette smiled happily as she continued to trail kisses down over the girl's exposed skin; kissing the tops of her shoulders before making her way down to the tips of her fingers and back up again. The deputy's right hand slipped underneath the blonde's top, scratching her nails along the girl's skin as she drew patterns on her stomach. "Can I take this off?"

Each time that Jo spoke a thrill was sent down the blonde's spine, rushing all around her body until it settled in her hips – an ache forming where Jo was touching her through her jeans. "Yes, please Jo." Zoe begged softly, arching her back off the bed slightly to help the woman begin to pull it up and over.

The only reply that Zoe received from the brunette was a happy grin that spread over her lips. However it took only moments for the deputy to grasp the bottom hem of the girl's shirt and begin to inch it up off the blonde's body, pressing kisses to the skin that was exposed during the process. Jo's tongue dipped into the Zoe's belly button, teasing the girl for a minute before she relented to the tugs on her hair and continued to draw the shirt off Zoe's lithe frame.

"You look beautiful." The brunette whispered softly, running her hands up and down Zoe's torso – the girl's shirt discarded onto the floor behind her. "You are absolutely gorgeous Zoe Carter."

Jo watched as the flush spread up over the girl's cheek – hidden in most part by her bra – before it continued up and onto the blonde's cheeks. The brunette dipped the few inches between her lips and Zoe's collarbone, nibbling on the flesh she found there as she cupped the girl's breasts in her hands. Squeezing each round mound of flesh softly the woman massaged Zoe's firm breasts; her actions were rewarded by soft moans and groans that escaped the girl's parted lips – and the tightening of the girl's nipples under Jo's fingertips.

The Deputy Sherriff's talented fingers slipped underneath Zoe's back, one arm gently lifting the girl until the other hand was able to find the clasp of her bra and flick it undone. Once the woman's questing fingers had found and undone the clasp of Zoe's bra she laid the girl back down again, taking a hold of the straps that lay on her shoulders to gently pull them down, revealing more of the blonde's chest as she did so until the brunette was able to throw the little piece of fabric behind her. The blonde flushed slightly underneath Jo's gaze, but the way that the brunette was looking at – reverently as she didn't want to forget a moment of this encounter – made Zoe moan softly and arch herself up into the other woman's body.

A soft plea slipped out of the blonde's open lips, "Please."

Jo's dark eyes scanned the woman's body once before she leaned down and nibbled at the exposed skin around the girl's collarbone, shimming down the blonde's body so that she was able to take more of the girl's skin into her mouth; sucking the flesh until it turned red and left a mark there and proved that the blonde was now Jo's. The deputy's hand scraped up Zoe's side, feeling each one of the thin girl's ribs before it settled on top of one of the blonde's small round breasts.

Zoe's nipple was hard against Jo's palm, digging into the soft flesh there as the brunette's fingers massaged the firm breast – every now and then the woman's palm would rub the blonde's hard nipple in just the right way and cause a soft moaned gasp to escape Zoe's parted lips. The brunette smiled against Zoe's kiss, working her way down the girl's chest by pressing kisses against her flushed skin until she was kissing over the other firm mound of flesh.

The brunette smirked as long slim fingers tangled in her hair and pressed her face against Zoe's breasts, listening for the soft whimper that she knew was going to come next before she allowed herself to dip her head and take the girl's tight hard bud into her mouth.

"Jo, fuck, please." Zoe begged, arching her chest upwards in hope that it would get the other woman to touch her faster.

"All you have to do is ask." The brunette smirked in reply, parting her lips and sucking Zoe's nipple into her mouth gently. The bud slipped between her soft lips easily, but it was the woman's tongue that came to play next – flicking back and forth over Zoe's nipple quickly, prompting the girl's fingers to tighten in her hair as she worked to keep Jo right where she was. The brunette's hand squeezed Zoe's other breasts, rolling the nipple there between her fingers gently, scratching over it with her nail as she bit down on the nipple in her mouth.

Jo listened to every one of the little noises that escaped Zoe's mouth – listening to the way that her breathing hitched whenever she would scrap her teeth over her nipple, or the way that a breathy would escape whenever the brunette's tongue flicked the bud.

The brunette tore her mouth away from Zoe's nipple even though the blonde tightened her grip on her hair and tried to pull the brunette back down to her nipple. "Jo..." Zoe whined softly, though the moan that slipped out of her mouth a moment later didn't do anything to reinforce her plea, nor did the whine that escaped her mouth as Jo's mouth descended on the nipple that her fingers had been playing with before.

"God Jo..." Zoe moaned softly, her fingernails scratching over Jo's shoulders as the thrills of pleasure raced up and down her spine at the woman's touch.

Jo smiled at the way that the girl beneath her writhed at her touch; the way that her back arched and her fingers pressed hard against her scalp trying to keep the woman pressed against her skin.

A few minutes later Jo abandoned the girl's breasts entirely in favour of making her way down the woman's body until she was able to slip her tongue into Zoe's belly button, teasing the girl for a moment before she worked down to the waistband of the girl's jeans. Once again she leaned up, looking into the foggy but still brilliant blue eyes in front of her before she asked the girl softly, "Can I?"

"Yes Jo," Zoe replied quietly, smiling down at the woman who was now between her legs.

The brunette smiled softly, her fingers working quickly to unsnap the button keeping the jeans on the girl's body, prompting Zoe to lift her hips off the bed as the deputy tugged down the girl's jeans. Zoe kicked the denim off the end of her legs as soon as she could, knocking them off the bed until she lay beneath the brunette in nothing but her panties.

"You're too dressed." The girl smirked, her eyes running over the woman's body, imagining what lay beneath the material of the woman's shirt and trousers.

"I guess we should rectify that then?" Jo teased, a smile spreading over her legs as she sat back, straddling the blonde's thighs again as her fingers worked on the buttons of her shirt – popping one undone before starting on the next – once the buttons were all undone the brunette's fingers grasped the bottom of her shirt and drew the two sides apart.

Zoe gasped softly, the girl's hands lifting so that she could run her fingertips over the woman's stomach tracing the lines of toned muscles up to the edge of Jo's bra before dipping down again until she was running the tips of her fingers around the waistband of the woman's trousers.

Jo took only moments to shrug the shirt off, throwing it over her shoulder and onto the floor at the foot of the bed, smiling down at the girl who lay beneath her – her eyes raking over Jo's exposed skin.

"Gorgeous, you're gorgeous." Zoe whispered softly, staring up into the deep chocolate eyes. The girl's hands worked up Jo's stomach until they met her bra again, snaking around the woman's back forcing Jo to dip down so that Zoe could unsnap the clasp of her bra before drawing the soft cotton fabric away from the older woman's chest. The blonde sat up slightly, smiling at the confused look on the brunette's face before leaning forward and taking one of Jo's revealed nipples into her mouth; sucking on the nub until it hardened, flicking her tongue over it and running circles around it.

"Zoe..." The deputy moaned softly, digging her fingernails into the girl's shoulders holding her to her chest as she felt the girl's teeth dig into her flesh, pulling back and stretching her nipple just a little. "God, Zoe."

The blonde smirked, slipping her hand between their bodies, running over the woman's stomach – scraping her nails down her flesh as she did so – until she met the waistband of the woman's trousers. It took the blonde only a matter of moments for her to find the button on Jo's uniform trousers and get it undone.

Jo smiled at the huff of frustration that the blonde gave when she realised that she wasn't going to be able to rid the other woman of her trousers by herself, "Here," The brunette whispered softly, "Let me help you with that."

The deputy slipped off the bed standing just beside it – watching as the blonde rolled onto her side and smiled at her – before she slipped her trousers down over her hips and onto the floor, the material pooling around her ankles before she kicked the trousers off to the side.

Jo watched as Zoe swallowed hard, eyes scanning the woman's legs, drifting down to her ankles, up the toned calves before meeting the tanned thighs. The deputy smirked as Zoe's eyes became glued to the area between her legs, "I'm up here."

Zoe ducked her head, a blush spreading over her cheeks in her embarrassment. However that was taken away a couple of moments later when Jo sat down on the bed next to her again, cradling her face softly in the palm of her hand before she leaned forward and kissed the girl lovingly. The brunette trailed her tongue over Zoe's bottom lip before slipping into her mouth and stroking along the length of the blonde's tongue.

Zoe's arms wrapped around Jo's neck leaning back until she was lying on the bed, bringing the other woman with her keeping their lips connected. One of the blonde's hands slid down Jo's back, stroking the bare skin as she rocked against the other woman. The deputy smiled softly into their kiss, running her own hand down Zoe's side until she reached her hip, changing the course of her hand so that her thumb was stroking along the skin of the blonde's inner thigh.

The moan that was torn out of Zoe's lips sent a spark of pleasure all the way down Jo's spine until it settled between her legs causing her pussy to throb in sympathy. The woman wasted no more time stroking the girl's skin and instead she brought her hand up and cupped the girl's crotch, her palm pressing against the wet patch in the middle of the girl's panties. "Jo..." Zoe breathed out softly, rocking her hips into the woman's palm trying to get more pressure against her clit; the feel of the material of her panties rubbing against it and the way that Jo's hand pressed against her making the blonde moan.

"You like that?" The brunette whispered softly, flicking her tongue out to trace along the girl's earlobe as she murmured.

"Yes." Zoe gasped, her fingers clenching on the other woman's back as she rocked into Jo's hand. "More please."

The deputy smiled, the grin spreading across her lips as she tried to picture what the blonde looked like underneath the panties. Slipping down the girl's body Jo hooked her fingers in the waistband of the girl's panties, tugging them down gently prompting Zoe to lift her hips again to help Jo slide the cotton off her body. The brunette held onto the panties until they were off over the blonde's ankles, throwing them over her shoulder as soon as she could – leaning down and spreading the girl's legs.

"Beautiful," Jo murmured gently, stroking the soft skin on the girl's thighs as she spread them apart allowing her body to sink into the space between the blonde's thighs.

Jo whimpered quietly at the wetness that she could see coating the girl's pussy lips; it was leaking out of her slowly, showing just how turned on she was at that moment in time. "God," Jo whispered softly, leaning forward and placing a soft kiss on the blonde curls that she saw between the girl's thighs, slipping her tongue out from behind her lips and sliding through the dripping wetness that she found underneath the blonde's folds. "You taste wonderful Zoe."

"Fuck me, please Jo, please..." Zoe mumbled incoherently, her hips rocking into Jo's face as she tried to press the woman closer to her pussy.

"With pleasure Zoe, with pleasure," The brunette replied a smirk appearing on her lips as her eyes raked over the blonde's body. She could see the way that her muscles were tightening and relaxing under the surface of her skin, the way that the blonde's tongue poked out from between her lips to wet the bottom one before she bit down on it to withhold a moan that threatened to escape her mouth.

Jo's tongue wasted no time in plunging between Zoe's wet folds; the playful muscle slipped over the girl's skin softly, taking in her taste before it flicked against the bundle of nerves between her legs. The blonde's legs trembled softly, shocks of pleasure exploding behind her eyes as Jo's tongue came into contact with her clit. "God Jo," The girl whined loudly, digging her nails into the woman's scalp as she held onto the brunette, grounding herself.

Jo just smiled against the girl's clit, flicking her tongue back and forth over it as she held the blonde's hips down. The brunette could see the way that the pleasure was building throughout the girl's body in the way that the blonde's fingers flexed and clenched into fists and the way that Zoe's thigh muscles rippled around her head.

The brunette smirked as she scraped her teeth over the girl's clit – a shocked gasp rushing out of her lips at the sensations flowing through her body – Jo sucked hard on the blonde's clit, bringing it into her mouth slightly; wrapping her tongue around the little nub still flicking it. The deputy Sherriff took one of her hands off the girl's hip, slipping it down along Zoe's thigh until it was between her parted legs. She positioned one finger at the girl's entrance, abandoning her clit to press her lips tightly against the blonde's trying to drown out the whimper and cries that she knew were going to happen when she broke through the girl's virginity.

"This is going to hurt," She whispered in warning before capturing Zoe's lips again – her finger pressed forward, sliding easily into the other girl until it was buried up to her first knuckle. "Just relax."

Zoe nodded, slipping her tongue into Jo's mouth to distract herself with the taste of the brunette – the coffee that she had drunk just before she came over to the Carter's house and the spicy flavour that the blonde had come to know was Jo herself, along with the slightly sweet taste of herself on the woman's tongue.

Jo kissed back hard, pressing herself flat against the girl taking in a deep breath through her nose before she pressed forward with her finger, ripping right through the girl's soft membrane.

"Ahh," Zoe whimpered softly, burying her head in the side of Jo's neck, nails digging into the woman's shoulders as the brunette's hand once again became still inside her, giving the girl time to adjust around her fingers.

"Shush, it's alright," Jo whispered softly, pressing her lips to Zoe's cheeks, nose, forehead and mouth as she waited for the girl to relax around her, "Thank you for giving this to me."

"I only wanted it to be you." Zoe answered softly, her eyes filled with tears as she looked up at the brunette; both from pain and love.

The brown haired woman smiled softly, starting to move her fingers in and out of the blonde slowly, letting the girl adjust further to her intrusion. Jo watched as the winces of pain transformed into moans and gasps of pleasure, the blonde's hips working in tandem with Jo's fingers to make her go deeper and thrust harder.

Jo could feel Zoe's excitement coating her fingers, making them slide easier inside her when she thrust in, "You're so wet for me Zoe, and I love it." The brunette murmured softly into the girl's ear, nibbling at her earlobe as she positioned another finger at the girl's entrance ready to push it inside to join the one she already had thrusting into the girl. Jo's hand pulled back and when she pushed back inside two of her fingers were stretching Zoe's cunt around them.

The blonde moaned loudly, digging her nails into Jo's scalp as the woman sucked on her nipples, flicking her tongue against the pert little buds. Jo's fingers began to work harder and faster inside the girl, feeling the way that her cunt was gripping her fingers and the overabundance of wetness covering her palm.

The brunette thrust up harder, rubbing her thumb against Zoe's clit as she did; pressing into it with every thrust working the girl into a fever with her pace. Jo curled her fingers within the blonde, searching for the slightly raised area inside the girl's pussy, working her fingers around until she was able to feel a change in the lining of the girl's cunt. Jo concentrated her thrusts on that point inside the girl, pressing the tips of her fingers inside her with every thrust that she made.

"Jo, god, Jo..." Zoe moaned loudly, her back arching as her cunt tightened around the woman's fingers suddenly. The girl's insides clenched hard around Jo's fingers, keeping her inside her as she clenched and unclenched around the two digits.

Jo pressed her lips to Zoe's forehead, calming the girl as she eased her fingers out of her cunt, stroking her skin softly before she brought her two fingers up to her mouth and sucked them in hungrily. "Wonderful," She whispered softly, pressing her lips to the girl's, kissing her gently.

"I love you," Zoe murmured softly, her eyes drifting closed.

Jo wrapped her arms around the woman, bringing her back into her body and holding her close so that the blonde could recover. "I love you too Zoe. Go to sleep, I'll stay with you."

"You better..." The blonde mumbled, her eyes finally slipping closed as she succumbed to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: This is the last chapter of this story, Confessions is now complete. The next set of stories that I have with this pairing will probably be from after the new time change. :)**

**Please enjoy, and review as well. Pointers on what I can do to improve my writing are greatly appreciated. :)  
**

* * *

Chapter Three: The Morning After.

The blonde haired girl yawned softly as she rolled over in the bed, reaching out with her hands towards where the warm patch next to her had been for the entire night, but instead of finding the other woman's body the space was empty and cool. Scared bright blue eyes snapped open after a moment, trying to find the woman, but coming up empty as she scanned her bedroom. The deputy's clothes were still littered across her bedroom floor causing a ghost of a smile to appear on the girl's lips but her eyes still held the worry that Jo had left her after their night together.

"Jo?" She called out softly, wrapping a sheet around her chest as she slipped out of the bed, "Where are you?"

The girl waited a few moments for a response before she turned her attention to the A.I of the house, "SARAH, where is Jo?" The girl asked softly, trying to see if the computer would tell her where the brunette had disappeared to.

"Jo is in the kitchen – I believe she is preparing breakfast for you." SARAH replied, even as a computer her tone was one of reassurance and support. "She left the bed approximately half an hour ago."

"Oh," Zoe felt the blush working its way up her cheeks as she turned to the bed again, straightening out the bed clothes until they didn't show a sign that the two women had been making love in it only hours before hand. "Now I feel stupid..." The girl murmured to herself, the blush coating her cheeks refusing to move.

The blonde waited a handful of moments, slipping on one of the deputy's long shirts – the one that had been littering her bedroom floor for the entire night – and a pair of panties before she disappeared out of her bedroom and down the stairs towards the living room. "Jo?" She called softly, sticking her head around the kitchen doorway trying to spot the other woman.

"Hey there beautiful," The brunette smiled, almost skipping away from the counter so that she could wrap her arms around the petite blonde's form and press a soft but loving kiss on her lips. "You sleep well?"

"After last night, what do you think?" Zoe joked, a smile spreading over her lips as she wrapped her arms around the brunette. "It was the best I've slept in a long time."

"That's good," Jo whispered softly, leaning down so that she could press her lips against the other girl's against softly before tugging on her hands so that she could pull her over towards the kitchen counter. "I made you breakfast."

"SARAH told me," The blonde smirked, "You made sure not to burn anything right? I've heard about you and cooking."

Jo huffed loudly, poking the younger girl in the ribs before turning to the stove and taking a hold of the handle of the pan, bringing it around for the girl to see, "Dinners aren't my thing, but I'm pretty damn good at breakfast."

"Sure you are." Zoe whispered softly, sitting down in the stool presented to her and taking the plate that the brown haired woman held out to her. The plate held a pile of small pancakes, with maple syrup dribbled over the top, Zoe's mouth watered slightly as she looked at the meal. "Wow that actually looks good."

"See and you doubted me." Jo chuckled softly in reply as the girl's smile spread over her lips. Zoe grinned softly in reply before she picked up her spoon and slipped a tiny morsel into her mouth – the girl moaned softly as the flavours hit her tongue, her tongue slipping out from between her lips and stroking along her bottom lip.

The girl ate quickly, almost shovelling the mouthfuls of pancake into her mouth quickly in her haste to get it into her mouth. The brown haired women stared wide eyed at the other girl a giggle escaping her lips as she spotted a drop of maple syrup hanging onto the girl's bottom lip.

"You've got something..." The woman murmured softly, leaning forward towards the blonde as she gestured towards the droplet of maple syrup hanging onto the girl's lips.

"What?" Zoe asked bringing her hand up to her lips and wiping them, but somehow still missing the droplet.

The deputy laughed softly, leaning forward and pressing her lips gently against Zoe's, caressing them carefully with her tongue as she wiped away the maple. Their lips moved together in a slow and steady pace, their flesh just barely brushing together even as their hands tangled in each other's hair and they pressed themselves against the other. A quiet moan was torn out of the young blonde's lips as Jo's tongue flicked out over her bottom lip and swiped over the delicate flesh there. "Jo..." Zoe moaned softly, digging her nails into the woman's shoulders as she turned to look at the blonde haired girl.

"Yes," The brown haired woman asked softly as she pulled away wrapping her arms around the girl's shoulders, dragging her back into her body.

"I want to repay you." The girl murmured softly, running her hands down the front of the woman's chest, feeling her firm breasts underneath the short baggy top that she was wearing. "I want to make you feel as good as you made me feel."

"I want that too..." Jo whispered softly, a moan escaping her lips as she pictured what the blonde haired girl would do to her, "I don't want to push you into anything though, I want you to do this at your own pace."

"That's sweet Jo," The girl replied gently, a smile spreading over her lips as she thought about her girl's words but instead of pulling away she leaned forward and kissed the woman's lips gently. "I want this though; I want to show you just how good you made me feel."

"I..." The brunette couldn't speak; her heart was beating so wildly in her chest as she thought about the other girl's words, "I want that too... please."

For a moment the blonde shivered, having Jo beg for something was so unexpected for the blonde, but it sent a thrill through her body at the way that the woman whimpered. Instead of speaking the girl leaned forward and slammed her lips to the brown haired woman's, sliding her tongue along the woman's bottom lip begging her for entrance into her mouth. The deputy's lips parted slowly, her mouth cracking open enough to allow the girl entrance into it. "Wow..." She moaned softly as they pulled away from each other, the heavenly taste of Zoe mixing in her mouth with the flavour of maple syrup and pancakes.

Zoe smiled softly; a grin spreading over her lips at the look on the older woman's face. Zoe loved the way that Jo's eyes would sparkle whenever she was really happy, and the soft crinkling that started at the corners of her eyes and lifted her mouth into a soft shallow curve, just visible enough to reassure that it was a proper smile. The blonde loved the way that the deputy looked when she was actually happy; but more than that she loved the way that she was the one that made the woman happy enough to create that smile on her slightly tanned face.

"I love you..." The blonde whispered hotly into Jo's ear, pressing her lips against the woman's ear, sucking lightly on her earlobe before pulling away, a cheeky grin etched onto her lips as she looked at the girl.

"I love you too Zoe." The brunette replied softly, standing from where she was sat on the stool and bringing her body closer to the blonde's, "You know that I do."

"That I do," Zoe chuckled softly, "You showed it pretty well last night, but if you don't mind us retreating to my bedroom for the rest of the morning I would rather enjoy showing you just how much that I love you as well."

"I wouldn't mind that at all Zoe Carter," Jo smiled lightly, her lips curving up at the edges as she reached forward and took the blonde's hand within her own, squeezing it tightly before holding it to her chest. "I wouldn't mind a bit."

The blonde haired girl smiled softly, gripping Jo's hand tightly as she tugged her towards the stairs, giggling softly as SARAH announced that she was going into privacy mode again as the door to Zoe's bedroom slammed shut. Almost as soon as they were through the doorway Zoe's lips were reattached to Jo's, the blonde sucking on the other woman's plump bottom lip flicking her tongue out against it as she parted the brunette's lips and slid her tongue inside.

Jo moaned softly at the teasing flicks of the younger girl's tongue as it worked over her bottom lip, darting out of the sinful blonde's warm mouth to run along the edges of her lips only to return to the blonde's mouth again. Jo's lips parted slightly, her tongue slipping out from between her lips to run along the side of Zoe's, teasing the girl before retreating back into her own mouth, the thought behind it that if Zoe was going to be a tease then she could be too.

"Jo..." Zoe moaned softly, wrapping her arms around the woman's strong shoulders, pressing against her - pulling their bodies flush to one another as she began to walk them backwards towards the still messed up bed. Jo's eyes fluttered closed under the blonde's gentle caressing hands and the playful lips, concentrating on the sensations flowing from the blonde's body so much that she barely recognised that she was falling when the backs of her knees hit the edges of the bed. Zoe smiled brightly when they came to rest in the middle of her bed; the blonde's legs straddling Jo's hips, grinding down hard enough that she could feel the fact that the brunette was wearing nothing but a thin pair of panties. "God..." She whimpered softly, her hands running along Jo's abdomen slowly, really the rippling muscles there.

"I love you," Jo whispered softly in return, her hands placed gently on the girl's hips, thumbs rubbing over the tops of the girl's thighs ever so gently.

Zoe just smiled at the woman softly, leaning down so that she was able to press her lips to Jo's, to silence her or just to kiss her the brunette wasn't sure, but she knew that it didn't matter as long as the blonde kept on working her lips like she was. Slowly the girl's hands drifted down the brunette's waist, curling around her hips for a moment before slipping back up her body, caressing her skin softly through the shirt that she still wore. Hands found the edge of the material, tugging upwards enough that she was able to bring it up until it was just underneath the brunette's chin before breaking their kiss for the time it took to remove the shirt, pressing herself tightly against the brown haired woman as soon as the shirt was out of the way.

Jo was left panting breathlessly as the blonde nibbled down the side of her neck, working her way down until she was able to kiss and lick at the edges of her breasts - not covered by anything since the blonde had torn the shirt from her body. Jo moaned softly, her hands tangling in Zoe's hair as she felt the girl's tongue flicking out along her flesh, tasting her and bringing her flavour back into the blonde's mouth. She moaned softly again as that same tongue flicked out suddenly, slipping over one of her tight nipples - the bud almost jumping to attention as it grew harder under the girl's touch. "God Zoe, that feels so good."

The blonde failed to reply, instead preferring to kiss and nibble her way over to the brunette's other nipple taking that one into her mouth, smiling happily at the sharp intake of air she heard the brown haired woman make.

Zoe spent long moments sucking on the brown haired woman's nipples, rolling the pert buds between her tongue and teeth as she played with them, sucking the taste of the other woman's skin from her nipples. The blonde enjoyed the way that it made Jo pant with want, arching her back enough that she could push her breast further into the blonde's mouth as if she was trying to get Zoe to eat more of her.

"I love you Zoe," Jo moaned softly, her fingers tangled in the other girl's hair, tugging it lightly so that she could get the blonde to look up at her instead of focusing on the glistening bud just beneath her mouth. "Please, make love to me."

Zoe could hear the almost begging tone in the woman's voice, she could hear it and the shock that rushed through her body at it surprised and aroused her. It wasn't like Jo to beg, no matter what it was that she wanted she just didn't beg. This was the first time that she heard Jo actually begging for something, and Zoe liked it. When she opened her eyes again she was staring directly down into Jo's brown orbs; the emotions pouring off both women were intense and a heady mix of love and lust.

The blonde slipped down Jo's torso, spreading her lips against all the different areas of skin that she could find; the underside of the brunette's breast, the ridges along her ribs, the firm muscles of her stomach, until she reached the edges of the woman's panties. There her tongue traced a path along the material, feeling it against the tip of her tongue as she worked it just underneath the edge, enjoying the subtle groan of impatience and buck of Jo's hops when the girl refused to stop teasing her and took her time making it to the woman's inner thighs.

Jo's body quaked underneath the blonde's little touches - the girl's tongue worked along the tightly corded muscles of the brunette's thighs, as her fingertips snaked underneath the little cotton panties that clung to the brown haired woman's body. She could feel the way that Zoe's breathing was hitting her thighs, making the skin even more sensitive there than it would normally have been through her arousal, it was intoxicating to say the least that Zoe was even there. Little kisses being placed across her muscles as the girls lips worked at her skin. There was nothing else that the brown haired woman wanted at that moment in time than for the blonde to stop playing her body like a finely tuned instrument - instead she wanted the girl's lips placed against her wet pussy.

Zoe seemed to understand the older woman's want because she finally stopped teasing her with the gentle press of her lips and instead worked her kisses inwards; licking at the soft skin she found just between the brown haired woman's thighs before nuzzling the front of her panties with her nose, taking in a deep breath so that she could smell the arousal flowing for the brunette.

"You're very wet for me aren't you Jo?" She chuckled softly, her eyes snaking up the brunette's body until they locked with the pools of brown want on the woman's face. The blonde could see just how much she was wanted at that moment in time, she could see the way that Jo's eyes were dilated and her breathing had increased tenfold since she had begun her journey down the woman's body. "You want me, don't you Jo?" She teased lightly, flicking her tongue out from between her lips and running it along the plump flesh of her bottom lip, watching as Jo's keen eyes followed the path that it took.

"Yes," The woman whimpered softly, arching her hips up towards the girl's teasing mouth, "I want you Zoe, please, just stop teasing me."

For a moment the blonde considered the deputy's words, played them around in her head before a smirk erupted full blown over her lips and she ducked her head down again, pressing a kiss on the woman's heated throbbing pussy before whispering against it so that Jo could feel the words she was saying, "No."

The brunette groaned loudly, tangling her hands in the long flowing locks of blonde hair using her grip on it to keep the other girl right where she was between her eyes. "Zoe, please, I need you." She moaned softly, cantering her hips up towards the blonde.

Zoe smiled brightly at the way that the brown haired woman moved her body; pressing closer to her, so that their bodies were pressed together even slightly. The blonde loved the way that she could see the sweat beading on Jo's forehead as her temperature shot through the roof, the pleasure flowing quickly through her veins as her heart thudded hard against her ribcage. The blonde nuzzled at the thin black panties for a moment, breathing in deeply so that she could take the woman's scent into her body, tasting it slightly on her tongue as she did so, breathing Jo deep into her lungs.

"You smell so good," She moaned softly, bending forward unable to do anything against the sensations racing through her body as she pressed kisses to the edge of Jo's panties, flicking her tongue underneath the straps for a moment before she allowed her fingertips to dip under the edge so that she was able to pull the offending garments off Jo's long legs. The cotton panties were dropped onto the floor behind Zoe as if there were radioactive and dangerous, but her head never moved from its position between the older woman's thighs.

Instead the girl leaned forward as soon as the panties were away from Jo's heated flesh, pressing a kiss to the place just at the woman's hip before pressing soft kisses down towards the juncture between the brunette's thighs, tasting the woman juices on the end of her tongue as she did so, she could taste the woman all around her and it was wonderful.

The girl swore softly under her breathe as Jo's taste invaded her mouth unexpectedly, she hadn't been ready for the taste on her tongue, but as soon as she tasted it she knew that she wanted more of it, she wanted it everywhere in her mouth.

Zoe moaned softly as her tongue slipped out from between her lips, parting the brunette's lower lips as she did so and pressing her tongue between them. The taste ripped a moan out of the blonde's mouth; now she could understand why the brown haired woman had wanted to spend so much time between her legs, now she understood just how good it actually tasted to be there. She'd tasted herself before but it was nothing like tasting Jo; Jo was everywhere at the same time, her heart beat thudding through the girl's tongue as she pressed it against the woman's clit. She had played with the small nub on herself more times that she liked to count whenever she thought about the dark chocolate haired deputy; she knew the way she should roll her tongue to flick the woman's clit just the right way to send waves of pleasure crashing down between her legs.

"Zoe..." Jo moaned softly, her hands pressing against the top of the young blonde's head as she twisted her hips against the assault from the blonde's tongue. The older woman had had lovers before the blonde, but none of them had been quite as instinctually good at playing with her body as the blonde haired Carter seemed to be. "God, Zoe, please..." She whimpered as her face bucked up into Zoe's face.

She could feel the sharp thrill of pleasure rushing through her veins; the way that the girl's tongue stayed gently lapping at her sensitive nub even as she tried to press her tighter against it was making her almost insane, but there was nothing she could do against it because each time she moved bolts of thick heady pleasure rushed down throughout her body to settle in her pussy. The coil inside her tightened with every movement of the girl's tongue, but it was never enough to get her to the point where she could fall over the edge. Each time she was brought there the blonde backed off just a little bit - she would nibble at the soft skin of the brunette's thigh, or press gentle kisses against her hip, before reaching to the little nub.

"Zoe, please, I want your finger..." Jo moaned softly, her eyes locking onto the playful blue orbs that stared at her from between her legs, she could feel the way that Zoe was smirking against her, but instead of annoying her, it only made her wetter. "I want... I want your fingers inside me, I need them inside me."

For a moment, one long moment that dragged for both the women, Jo thought that the blonde was going to refuse her and go back to teasing her mercilessly, but the blonde smiled, slipping up Jo's body until she was able to press their lips together. The older woman groaned at the taste of herself on Zoe's lips; she had wanted that for longer than she cared to admit. However it was the feeling of two fingers slipping between her legs, parting her folds once again before slowly pushing inside her.

The keening moan that was torn out of Jo's lips would have embarrassed her had it been anyone other than Zoe between her legs; however with Zoe the woman couldn't restrain the sounds that she made. Every scrap of the girl's nails inside her brought out a whine from the back of her throat, every touch of the girl's thumb to her clit brought a soft moan and every thrust of the girl's tongue inside her mouth brought a soft loving sigh.

"I love you," Zoe whispered into the brunette's ear as she quickened her pace inside the woman, loving the way that she was clenching around her - the way that her fingers were gripped tightly within the brunette, and the way that a soft blush was working its way up the brunette's cheeks.

The Deputy Sheriff tried to say something in return - she tried to tell the blonde that she loved her back, that she was deeply in love with the girl, but nothing was able to escape her lips other than soft moans and groans as the girl's fingers moved around within her. "Shush," The girl whispered into Jo's ear softly, nibbling at the skin just to the side of it before she continued to speak, "Come Jo, come for me. Show me you love me."

The tone that the words were said in was enough for the brunette to feel herself falling over the edge into the blonde's arms. The press of the girl's fingertips against her g-spot and the pad of her thumb against her clit just made the woman fly over the edge all the faster. The woman felt her body turning limp and numb, her chest heaving up and down as she fought to drag air into her lungs - her fingers grasped lightly at the blonde locks of hair, keeping Zoe from moving away from her, keeping the blonde's fingers inside her as she settled back down from her high.

"That was..." She panted, a flush covering her cheeks as she tried to think of the right words to say before instead deciding just to show the blonde through a kiss.

Jo poured every single one of her feelings out into the kiss. She poured everything that she was into the blonde haired girl's mouth, sharing her innermost emotions with girl that had stolen her heart and replaced it with her own. "I love you," Jo panted softly as she pulled away, pressing soft loving kisses all over the other girl's face as she did so, loving the way that the girl shivered underneath her lips.

"I love you too." Zoe replied softly, curling her body around the brunette's finally allowing her fingers to slip from Zoe's insides as she snaked an arm around Jo's waist. "We should rest..." She mumbled softly, pressing kisses against Jo's shoulders even as she spoke.

"We can rest later... there is only so much time left before your flight." The brunette replied expertly flipping them over so that she was on top of the blonde haired girl. "Right now, I've got to repay you for that..." She smirked leaning down to kiss her girlfriend softly and lovingly.

"Repay away..." Zoe whispered, tilting her head back to expose more of it to the brunette's lips and teeth.


End file.
